


A Love Letter to Sam💕

by sablelab



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablelab/pseuds/sablelab
Summary: Caitriona replies to Sam's love letter.
Relationships: Caitriona Balfe/Sam Heughan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Love Letter to Sam💕

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete work of fiction conjured up from my imagination.

**“Find the person who will love you because of your differences and not in spite of them and you have found a lover for life.”**

***quote by Anonymous**

**Sam,**

**This is for you.**

**Caitriona x**

**💕 Find a partner you can trust …**

From the very first moment I met you … I knew that my life would never be the same. I saw in you what had been missing in my other relationships. I was scared to let you into my heart for past betrayals had cut deep. But you are like none other … I know differently now. You’re right Sam. I am the other half of you. We share beliefs and a connection built on mutual trust … the very core of our relationship.

You are my friend, my supporter … my champion. I can be myself with you and let down my guard. You don’t judge. I find comfort in your love and friendship. You support my passions in life and give me confidence in my self beliefs. You respect, honour and care for me. I have chosen you … as you have chosen me.

Together we are invincible. Our relationship is steadfast. You ally my worries and fears … your emotional support is resolute. You accept me for who I am and will stand by me no matter what. I can lean on you. Reciprocal commitment … dependability … honesty … no secrets. All this and more because … we trust each other.

Sam … you are my partner.

**💕 Find a true friend …**

I am and will always be your friend. You touched my heart and there you’ll stay. I care greatly for you … but I miss you terribly when we are apart. It was providence that we should meet and be cast as Jamie and Claire Fraser. How lucky were we? Who knew it was meant to be?

When we first met, I felt so comfortable with you. Our friendship was set on fire at that moment. You put me at ease … my calm centre. You keep me grounded. Whenever I have doubt, you’re always there to comfort and reassure me. However, I never knew the real reason why. But now I do. I understand completely. You know me better than I know myself.

We can talk for hours. I love your company and who I am with you. We laugh … a lot. You make me happy Sam … happier than I have ever been. You put my happiness above all things. I love how you let me be myself … give me room to fly and attain my goals.

Life is so wonderful … you make it so.

I too, want to share my hopes … all my dreams … with you. Secrets in my heart I’ve never told a living soul … I willingly tell you. You understand me. Accept me without conditions. You’re the sanctuary I need to escape the unpredictability of this career we love. You support, encourage and bring out the best in me. In your eyes I see the reason why. I trust you with my life … I always will. You protect me. You’re my anchor.

Sam … you are my friend.

**💕 Find a best friend to be your lover…**

It’s always been right in front of me. You are my soul mate … my best friend. You’re the only one I want to be with … to share my life with. Laugh with. Love with. I want us to grow old together.

Your eyes hypnotise. One look … one glance and I’m captivated … drowning in the depths of their desire until I am lost and adrift. One piercing look burns my soul and I swoon. I love you Sam Roland Heughan … I cannot help myself. I want to spend my lifetime with you as your wife. I want to make a home with you as my husband and the father of our children. I want it all. I want you.

I marvel that together we create such amazing pleasure. With you, I am complete. I’m wild and unbridled, but content and at peace. You make me feel this way. It’s like an electrical current flowing through my fingertips … it paralyses me. Then … when your hands touch me, I feel the thrill to the very core of my being. The glide of them on my skin drives me insane with intense longing. I’m breathless and I ache with a yearning so severe that I think I will surely die in your arms.

I can’t control the feelings that ricochet through my body knowing that you are mine. The passion that we share makes me delirious. I feel that I could self-combust in your embrace. Every bone in my body says you’re mine … and I’m yours unconditionally. When you take me to the precipice of ecstasy, I am so alive. My heart palpitates until I think it will burst from my chest. Then, when I come tumbling down in sublime euphoria, I only want to be close to you once more. I love you so much.

We are united because of Outlander. It was serendipity that we found each other … then love stole in and overtook two people who’d believed they were merely friends. Is this our Kismet? Our Karma?

You’re the love of my life. The one I adore. My one true love … You are my world … You’re everything to me.

Sam … you are my partner, best friend. lover and … my forever Valentine.

**I love you. 💕**


End file.
